


La Lune

by The_Shy_One



Category: All New X-Factor, Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Confrontations, Crossover, Gen, Remy just breaking into the FBI, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: When Remy makes a mistake during a mission, he's met with a visit from the agent that caught him breaking and entering the FBI Headquarters.





	La Lune

 

It was always easy to remember why Remy enjoyed breaking into high secured places every time he did a job.The thrill of getting past barriers that were invisible to the human eye and having the pride of tricking people that thought they were so clever. Especially when it was the rich that got swindled. It all added up to why he would repeatedly do such a thing, even if he knew  it was morally wrong. But what might be a definite moral right for others around him, was not a moral right for him.

 

It was a skill he worked hard for, practically since he was a child and he wouldn’t give up for almost anything in the world. It had kept him alive and woud continuosly do so.

 

The better part of doing a job was when he didn’t have to rush to get what he came for. As he made his way through the halls in the dead of night, he couldn’t help the grin that came to his face. It wasn’t often that he got to break into the FBI Headquarters, since they kept always an eye on him and would know if it was him if he did try. Becoming the King of Thieves didn’t go unnoticed by any of the agencies of various countries either, especially from the United States. Still it was good to give himself a challenge that was away from Lorna’s peering eyes. She had curbed his habit of being a thief when she got him onto the X-Factor team a while ago.

 

Remy imagined that she wouldn’t be impressed by him now, even if it was requested by Henry Snow himself, the one who put the whole team together. While he was willing to piss off many people, she was one of the few that he would rather keep on her good side rather than her bad.

 

Turning a corner to the room that would lead to the information he needed to gather, he felt his body stiffen up at what he saw. Through the glass doors was a room full of agents, working at their desks and looking tired while doing so. Quickly backing himself back around the corner, he knew that he had to do something or risk Snow’s wrath once more. Remy still suspected that his boss was angry for him for what happened with his wife. Remy still protests the fact to those who kept bringing up that he didn’t know it was the boss’s wife at the time.

 

While Remy had expected some agents to be in the building during the night, he didn’t expect them to be in the way of where he needed to go. Taking a quick peak around the corner, he spotted which department these agents were a part of. When seeing the printed letters on the glass doors, Remy knew he had fucked up. Getting past members of the BAU was next to impossible, especially with this team. They were some of the best agents that the FBI had.

 

Sighing, he went along the wall to find a place he could crawl through. At this point he wondered why Snow didn’t ask Cipher, Warlock or even Danger to get the information he needed. They would have easily gotten it through any of the computers here, being the geniuses or machines they were, without leaving a trail back to the company or the team.

 

Oh right. He slept with Snow’s wife.

 

As he found an entrance to the air vents, he made a quick call to Cipher through his com. While the man was quiet and they haven’t spoken much to each other besides the little mishap with Danger, Remy knew he could trust him to guide him through the air vents without much trouble. Within a few rings, a tired voice answered him.

 

“Hey Ciph. Think you could help me out for a mission? Ran into some trouble in the FBI Headquarters and I need you to guide me through the air vents.” Remy explained, taking the vent off from the wall. “Guess this is what I get for having Snow assign me missions like this.”

 

“Is it that important? Wait, forget I asked that. If Snow asked for it then it’ll be important enough to find out in a future meeting.” Cipher said, sounding like any man would being woken up in the middle of the night. Extremely tired and wondering why he was woken up.

 

“If you could quickly get to a computer and hack into the FBI before anybody would spot me, that would be great, mon amie.” He said, pulling himself up into the vent. He could hear mumbled curses in his ear, but choose to ignore them as he crawled into the vent get his body all the way in.

 

A few moments went by before he heard from the other mutant as Cipher mumbled to himself and the clicking of a keyboard. Then the first instructions to move through the maze of air vents came over the com and he followed them. For a few minutes they did this, working the best to their abilities to get around any security the FBI had set up in the vents. The thrill of the job came back to Remy and once more he could smile at the adrenaline rush he was getting.

 

As he made his way towards his ways towards the exit, he heard Cipher then making panicked sounds and cursing loudly in his ears.

 

“What’s happened over there?” He asked as he peered through the slats. There was no one currently in the room and he knew it was his best chance to go in quickly and then leave the way he came. Especially since they wouldn’t get his face clearly with the blinds being drawn. He doubt that there was any security cameras in the room either.

 

Who would be stupid enough to steal right from the FBI’s source after all?

 

“Someone knows I’ve hacked in. Shit now they’re playing with me!” Came Chipher’s panicked yells. “Remy I hope you remember the route because this is going to take up all my attention!”

 

“Better hope that you’re better than whoever is playing with you. I’ve heard that the FBI have taken in some of the best hackers to make sure they didn’t decide to target the government.” Remy said back with ease. Through the com he could hear the garbled voice of Cipher as they strugged to keep up with the FBI hacker as he landed quietly on the carpeted ground. He turned off the com, knowing it would be a distraction.

 

The room was simple enough with painted beige walls and cabinets that lined up against the walls around the room. He would have to search through a lot of them for the list that Snow had given him. Still he didn’t doubt the information that was needed would cluster close together. Going through the first cabinet, he came up empty. He repeated this system until he found the cabinet with a lot of the flies he needed.

 

As he quickly checked the names of files, he kept an ear out for any footsteps coming his way. Didn’t need to be caught when he was so close after all. The minutes passed by and he went through most of the files in the cabinet under the letters that would hold the ones he need. A small pile soon formed next to him as he continued.

 

Then he started to experience issues when he couldn’t find the last file in the cabinet. Quietly cursing to himself about letting Snow give him such limited information before all of this, he moved onto the next cabinet. Just as he opened the drawer, soft footsteps came to the door and opened it.

 

Looking up to see one of the agents staring at him with bewildered expression and holding an open file made him sigh. “Merde I’m gonna either skin him alive or quit because this wasn’t worth doing a mission for.”

 

“What are doing in here? And who are you?” The agent that honestly didn’t look like a FBI agent asked him, quickly dropping the file he had in hand on a low cabinet next to him. He then pulled a gun out that he had on him. While the agent looked like he could be snapped in half with the gangly height combined with the little weight he had on his body, Remy knew better than to underestimate.

 

Still the agent was handsome despite looking like he was going to fall over from sleep deprivation. The long sandy blonde wavy hair barely reached past his chin and he had beautiful blue eyes. There was also the fact that the agent as close to Remy’s height that drew him in as well.

 

Remy also knew he could press his luck just a bit so he could escape without causing much damage. With a charming smile and pulling his sunglasses down a bit, he started to talk. “Mostly here because of a connard of a boss and the fact he needed these files. I’m also Gambit chère.”

 

There was some confusion before steadying their expression and pressing closer to him. The gun was close to his chest, obviously ready to use if he made a wrong move. “Don’t try those tricks on me. I know every detail there is about your personality and powers from your files, Remy LeBeau.”

 

“But you didn’t recognize what I looked like when raising a gun to me. Looks like the FBI can’t get everything. What if they left something off in those reports on me?” Remy said, taking a step towards the agent. There were certain things that even the FBI couldn’t get about him and he knew it infuriated them.

 

“I can still make accurate guesses of what you might do. Do you forget which department you’re currently standing in and stealing files from?” With that Remy sighed again, wishing this could all end quietly. Or at least with something that doesn’t resort to making the man in front of him become knocked out.

 

“Look chère I know that you know that this situation will not end well. Especially since I’m a well known thief both to the FBI and one of their handsome agents. Still I’m willing to leave quietly if you stop pointing the gun at me and let me leave with the information I’ve gathered.” Remy said, taking another step forward. Now he could feel the gun pressing lightly into his body and his body armor. “Or I’m gonna have to resort to kidnapping you and letting Snow deal with the rest of this mess his way. Your choice.”

 

A few seconds of silence passed between the both of them. Remy could see that the man was thinking of every possible solution and what those outcomes might be. The fact that he had dropped his boss’s name so willingly probably gave the agent something that he couldn’t see yet. But if it made it easier for him to get away from this situation, Remy won’t care that he technically threw his boss under the bus.

 

Still he could see the determination in those blue eyes. They weren’t going to let him go, not as easily as he made it out to be. 

 

With a sigh from the other man, Remy could feel the gun’s weight moving away. A charming smile made its way on his face as he bent down to gather the pile of files he had gotten. To hell with Snow, he better appreciate that he even gotten most of them like this.

 

“Sorry it turned out this way mon chère. I would have prefered to have met you in a much better way. But we’re all cursed, aren’t we not?” He said, sliding the files into the pocket of his coat. Then he made his way back towards the air vent, coming out the way he came.

 

“You should be arrested for stealing information from the FBI.” Came the exasperated voice of the agent as Remy gripped the edge of vent.

 

With a smirk, he replied ”Should have been arrested for many things, including this one. But then I wouldn’t be a good thief like it says in my file then, non?”

 

Then he climbed up the wall and crawled his way back through the vents. When he got out of the building and walked far enough from their security cameras, Remy booked it out of there. No way would he do something like that for Snow again. The fact that he was willing to let Remy get caught in a highly secure place just for his own vindictive reasons was enough for Remy to quit the team.

 

However he knew that Lorna and others on the team would protect him from Snow if it ever came to that. That was the only reason he wasn’t going to quite yet.

 

Plus it was nice to be a part of something and have the people care about you in return.

 

Remy returned to Sevral Industries near dawn. Snow wasn’t happy about the last file not being there when he delivered them to him, but Remy dealt with it like he usually did. By ignoring and leaving to go to his room. He needed to sleep after the night he had. Plus he needed to check in on Cipher. The poor guy had to deal with an FBI hacker for him and he would need to make up for it.

 

_____________________________________

 

It was after a mission a few weeks later that he met the handsome agent again. He had settled on hi couch, trying to will himself into relaxing after the mission that he and the rest of his team had. He was catching up on a tv show that didn’t make him bored when there was a knock against his door. Not moving, Remy hoped whoever it was would go away. Especially if it was Pietro, even if they were on better terms after everything that had happened at the press conference.

 

Even as he continued to pet one of is cats that had crawled into lap an hour or so ago, the knocking went right on making it difficult to hear what was going on the tv show. But he didn’t get up from his spot on the couch, knowing that if he held out long enough the person would leave. Everyone knew to check their phones if there was a team emergency or a team meeting.

 

As Remy was about to get even more settled into his couch and turn up the volume of the tv, the person who was knocking finally spoke up. “Remy, I swear if you make me stand outside your door and knock any longer, I’m gonna throttle you. By the way you’re still going to get punished for taking a mission like that from Snow and not telling me.”

 

Hearing Lorna’s voice made him quickly lower the volume of the tv and speed over to the door, coming close to matching the team speedster’s pace. Before she could even knock again, he opened the door, fearing what she might do if he didn’t comply fast enough. The unimpressed face she had going on along with how she stood made Remy know she was pissed at him. Still what made it worse is that Lorna hide her eyes behind her sunglasses, blocking him from seeing how truly mad she was. 

 

Despite how much of a threat his teammate was in this moment of time, the handsome FBI agent from before was standing next to her. He looked the same from the file room, just a little more awake and less likely to pass out in front of him. He also had a messenger bag with thestrap going across his chest. Remy could feel a smile spread across his face.

 

“Would it make it better to know it was Snow that sent me to get that information instead of going myself?” He said to Lorna. She still had the same look as before as she slipped her sunglasses down her nose to met his eyes.

 

“Just make sure to talk to the agent before I have to kick your ass. I said that your skills as a thief wouldn’t be welcomed on the team, didn’t I?” She said sternly.

 

“Yes I remember you saying that. Still we might want to have that talk with Snow as well since he requested that mission.” He said to her. Then Remy grabbed at the agent’s arm and pulled him into his apartment. “See you later mon amie!”

 

Quickly he closed the door and made sure it was locked. Through the door he could hear Lorna’s voice as she cursed for her teammate incompetence as he twisted the lock. Then he heard her footsteps as she walked away.

 

“Mon Dieu, she’s a lot to deal with when mad.” He mumbled. Turning away from his door, he saw how awkward the FBI agent was standing in his apartment. Remy could see him fidgeting his hands slightly as if he was trying to rid himself of that feeling. “Guess you want answers or at least more things to add to my file. What’s your name agent?”

 

“I’m SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, profiler for the BAU. I’m here to visit you and see why you were stealing information from the FBI. Since you’re protected by Henry Snow, the Bureau had one of us check in on you instead of taking you back to Headquarters.” Spencer said. He still looked awkward standing in what could be described as the mudroom for his apartment, but seemed to have enogh experience doing this kind of thing to be talking to the thief.

 

Remy was a bit surprised to hear the young man had a docterate, but decided to not comment on it. He probably got the same questions from everyone else when doing his work.

 

“And I’m also guessing that you didn’t tell the Bureau that you let little old me go when offering to come talk to me.” Remy guessed outloud. Otherwise he wouldn’t have the same agent as before. Or at least Spencer would be with other agent as well to make sure he was on the right track

 

A faint blush accompanied by a throat clearing, proving Remy’s assumption correct. Spencer started to appear more flustered than awkward and yet it was endearing in its own way. “I left some details about how I let you go when it was discovered that some files were missing. But that didn’t mean I was going to let you go that easily after what you said.”

 

“Of course chère. But how about we talk about such details in the living room. Better for all of us to be comfortable than standing in my mudroom.” Remy said, teasing the younger man. For a few moments the younger man looked around at where he  was standing and mysteriously smiled.

 

Remy led the man into his living room and offered him a chair that didn’t have much cat hair on it. Spencer sat down in it, taking off the messenger bag that he had on. Then he ungracefully landed on the couch, disturbing Oliver and Figaro from where they were sleeping on the back of the couch. Smiling at the discontented air his cats had as they walked away, Remy quickly paused the episode he was watchig and waited for Spencer to begin.

 

It was quiet as the agent looked around the room. He was probably figuring out Remy’s personality and life in how he decorated his apartment and how he lived in it. Remy could see how he cataloged things as his blue eyes moved around the room. Then Lucifer made himself known to the young man by silently rubbing himself against Spencer’s legs.

 

With a chuckle, Remy leaned forward. “He likes attention that one. Best to pet him or he’ll get cranky.”

 

“Well that’s one new thing about the elusive Gambit.” Came Spencer’s reply as he bent forward to offer his hand for the cat to rub. Lucifer greedily headbutted against the hand. ”Didn’t take you for a cat person if ‘m being honest.”

 

“Most who’ve met me don’t either. But these three were special enough that I’m willing to take them with me even as a hero.” Remy admitted. He liked talking about his cats whenever he was given the chance. He was funnily enough ike other cat owners this way.

 

“They seem safe here at the base than anywhere else.” Spencer said as Lucifer continued to take advantage of the hand that was providing him affection. For a moment Remy saw a warm smile the young man had towards Lucifer. Then there was a shift in the agent’s body language and he looked right at Remy with eyes that meant business.  “X-Factor is sponcered by Sevral Industries and the team only goes out on missions when requested by Henry Snow. But there has been a few incidents where the team has gone out to to either save someone or take down a villain. Is all of that true?”

 

“All of that is true. Most of those incidents however were forgiven by Mr. Snow. He said it made the team’s image appear better and would drive up the need for our help. True business man that I’ve ever seen.” Remy said chuckling a bit.

 

“How were you drafted for the team? A Master of the Thieves Guild wouldn’t be the first person that would pick for their team.”

 

“I was picked up by Wolverine during one of my jobs and was told by him to join a team that Polaris was making. She showed me what the team would be doing and how it was going to be run. Also told me that my skill set as a thief wouldn’t be used for the team while I was on it. That was the only thing I had to do if I wanted to be part of it.” He explained. Oliver crawled onto his lap and he started to pet the cat.

 

Spencer was lost in his own mind for a moment before speaking up again. “So why do this job for Snow when it was clear that the leader of the team would be mad you broke a rule set by her?”

 

For the first time in the coversation, Remy felt embarrassed to say why he complied with Snow’s demands for stealing info from the FBI. Still if he wanted to get this over with, he would have to tell the young agent the reason. “I did it because I hoped it woul get me on his better side. After the mistake with his wife, he seemed to have something against me. So I figured I would ease tensions by doing something I could do easily.”

 

“The mistake with his wife?” Spencer said curiously. He only looked a little confused by that statment. Remy sighed, feeling like the world should swallow him up at this moment to save himself embarrassment.

 

“I accidently slept with his wife. I didn’t know until the next morning when it was too late.” When seeing the frown that took over the agent’s face, Remy quickly added “Don’t you going judging Remy for what he did. She didn’t tell him when she came up to him in the bar and started to flirt with him.”

 

“I’ll leave that part out of my report, but please don’t try to cause any further havok with your boss. I don’t see that ending well for either of you.” Spencer said, sounding like Lorna did when she first learned the news a few months ago.

 

“Is that all you wanted to ask agent? Because I otherwise can’t provide you with any more information for my file before the start of the current X-Factor team.”

 

“Just one more. What has your team been doing with Georgia Dekai since she left her father Scott Dekai?” Spencer asked. There was a look in his eyes that Remy couldn’t decipher at the moment. 

 

“She has been with the team to gain control over her powers and decided that she wants to join the team at some point. Georgia is very promising as a hero and I hope to see her use her power to make it very peaceful for both mutants and humans to live.” Remy said, smile growing on his face. She was a promising young lady and was going to be somone who would bring others together for a common goal.

 

“I’ll have have to come back at some point to see what you’re sayig about her is true or not. Otherwise I have nothing else to ask you.” The young man said as he got up from the chair.

 

Remy guided him out of his apartment. They stood on either side of the door, unsure of how to end this visit. Then quick as he could, Remy dashed towards the living room and grabbed pen and paper. When reaching the door again, he wrote down his number and handed it to Spencer.

 

“Best we keep in touch if we want to plan that next visit.” He said with wink. He had to keep himself from laughing at the look on Spencer’s face when he took the mutant’s number.

 

“I guess so.” Spencer said as he put the piece of paper into his messenger bag. Then he turned around and walked down the hall. Remy couldn’t help himself from enjoying the view.

**Author's Note:**

> This too a lot more work than I thought it was going too. Still it was a lot of fun despite that. These two were a ton of fun to write and see how the story would play out. (Both of them are stubborn on certain stuff and would be interesting to see how that would play out.)
> 
> If I got anything wrong for either of these characters or for the X-Factor team, please tell me because I'm still fairly new to what is known as Marvel's continuity in comics (So much in that universe and so little time to read it all) and the Criminal Minds show. Hopefully I didn't get a lot wrong :D
> 
> Anyway I hoped you enjoyed reading it! :D


End file.
